Ragnarok Ninja
by Mark20020
Summary: On Naruto's 6th birthday he is attacked and almost killed. When he is about to be killed the unexpected happens and a ninja from a different world comes out and ends up rescuing Naruto. Cross with ragnarok a bit


'Mind talk/thoughts'

"_Flash backs,"_

"Normal,"

"**Kyuubi."  
**

"Techniques"

Disclaimer: Me do not own Naruto or a game called RO…

"Today is the day you'll day demon brat," a villager said as they chased a six year old Naruto who was running for his life.

"I'll finally avenge my wife's death you demon fox," another villager said as he threw a bottle at Naruto missing him by a few inches.

"Why? Why do you keep on doing this to me?" Naruto asked as he kept on running away from the crowd.

"You killed my family," "You killed the yondaime," "You're a demon," were most of the responses Naruto got from the enraged crowd. It usually wasn't this bad everyday but every year on October 10 the crowd of civilians would always try to kill Naruto. How he survived so far was what confused Naruto.

"Please don't hurt me," Naruto said as he ran into a dead end and faced the crowd.

"How can we not kill you after what you have done?!" another angry villager said as he stepped closer and closer.

"PLEASE ANYONE?!?!? CAN ANYONE SAVE ME?" Naruto shouted throughout the crowd.

"ENOUGH," a voices rang out through the crowd as 4 ANBU members came down the house's and made a barrier from Naruto and the villagers.

Naruto let out a breath in relief but that didn't last long. "If you are going to kill him we should torture him painfully instead of just killing," the ANBU member's said as they drew kunai's and were ready to strike.

'Can't anyone help me?' Naruto thought as he felt a kunai dig into his skin and slowly cut downward.

"**Looks like I'll have to call in some help if he is to survive," a voice rang though Naruto's head as red chakra sped throughout Naruto's body making the crowd take a step back. **

'Who are you?' Naruto thought as he heard the voice but couldn't reply as the villagers advanced.

"He really is the demon brat let's kill him before anything happens," the villagers said in unison and they stepped in closer to help the ANBU.

"**Just a bit longer kit… I hope this will work," Kyuubi said in Naruto's mind as suddenly the chakra around Naruto burst out and hit the area in front of Naruto causing a weird portal to form. "Kit let's hope this will save you," the voice in Naruto's head said before it disappeared. **

Nothing happened at first but then soon a man fell out of the portal. He was pretty tall and looked middle aged. He had a bandana which almost covered his eyes and his attire seemed to scream that he was a ninja.

"What am I doing here?" the man asked as he saw the crowd in front of him.

"…" There was silence in the crowd for a few moments before someone spoke up. "That man was summoned by demon spawn kill him,"

"I don't know what you are talking about… but since you are going to attack me I guess that leaves me no choice to defend myself," the ninja said as he brought his hands together, "Blaze shield," the ninja said as he slammed his hands onto the ground making fire rise around him.

"I've never heard of ninjutsu like that," one of the ANBU said as they backed away.

"It doesn't matter… just kill the guy along with the demon brat," another ANBU member replied as they prepared to strike.

"I can't understand why people would beat up a little kid," the ninja said as he looked in back of him to see a beat of Naruto. "Heh I think it's time you guys felt what you did to this kid a hundred fold," the man said as he readied himself by pulling out a traditional katana.

"Hmph lets go," the ANBU said as they charged at the man jumping over the flame doused area throwing kunai's and shuriken at him.

"Too easy," the man said as he easily dodged each and everyone one of the objects thrown at him. "Take this, First wind," the ninja said as he stuck out his hand and a blast of wind hit one of the ANBU in front of the civilians which also hit the civilians.

"Not bad… but it's our turn now," the ANBU said as the remaining three regrouped and surrounded him. **"****Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu****," "****Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu****," "****Kaze no Yaiba****," all three Anbu shouted realeasing their attack at the ninja.**

**"Hmm… strong techniques," the ninja said as he watched the 2 fire and one wind technique come straight at him. 'Damn if I move then the kid gets hit,' the ninja thought as he saw the incoming attacks. "Well this is worth a try, ****Snow Flake Draft,"**** the man shouted and soon a ice chunk fell out of the sky and hit the incoming techniques causing a huge explosion. **

**"Damn that was unexpected," One Anbu member said as he looked around. The explosion had caused some damage against the ninja that had appeared but it seemed to have knocked out his team mates. "Heh this is over," the remaining Anbu member said as he advanced to the clearly tired ninja.**

**"Not if I can help it, ****Soul," ****the man shouted. Soon a blue aura rose around the man giving off a powerful aura making him seem stronger then before. "You're finished… ****Killing Strike****," the ninja shouted striking with his life energy knocking out the Anbu. **

**"He's another demon run!!" the villagers said as they got up and ran away from the scene. **

**"Pathetic… they only pick on those weaker then them and hide by stronger people," the ninja said as he walked up to Naruto. "Are you ok little boy?" the ninja asked as he looked Naruto over.**

**"It hurts… my body hurts…" Naruto said weakly.**

**"Don't worry kid I'll protect you," the ninja said as he took out a white liquid looking thing. "Drink this and you'll feel better," **

**"Who are you?" Naruto asked as he sipped the white drink a few drops of the potion.**

**"The name's Cougar. Now drink some more it'll make you feel better," Cougar said as he tilted Naruto's head so he could drink some more. **

**"Thank you," Naruto said as he finished drinking the white potion which made him feel better. "Why did you help me?" Naruto asked when he looked at Cougar.**

**"Well… for one you are a kid getting beaten up by adults who should know any better. Also if you are worried I might call you a demon don't… I've met demons who are far more worse then you," Cougar said as he picked up Naruto and made him sit on his shoulder. "So can you tell me how I got here?" **

**"Sorry no… all I remember is being beaten up before a red wavy thing surrounded me… then you appeared," Naruto said.**

**"Oh… well seeing how the people here attack differently then where I come from I'm guessing this isn't Amatsu or anywhere in Rune Midgard since I have never heard of a job do that kind of magic," Cougar said as they started to walk through the dark streets. "By the looks of it I can learn more in this world to improve here so no hurries on getting back home," Cougar said as they continued on walking.**

**"Hey Cougar-san you are strong right?" Naruto asked the man he was sitting on.**

**"I guess you can say that," Cougar said.**

**"Then can you take me out of this village? The villagers wouldn't mind they would just be happy and wouldn't have to hurt me anymore," Naruto said missing the fact that Cougar was getting angrier. **

**"Is that so Naruto? Well what about your parents, won't the disagree?" Cougar asked and immediately knew he asked the wrong question when Naruto began to shuffle uneasily on his shoulder.**

**"I don't have any parents… besides nobody wanted me in the orphanage," Naruto said sadly. **

**"I see… well then if no one cares I'll leave with you then… after seeing what the people here do to a little kid I'm not too fond of this place," Cougar said as he headed down the road to what he thought was the exit. "Is this the exit?" Cougar asked as they reached a huge gate. **

**"Yes… so are you really going to take me away from this village?" Naruto asked to relieve himself.**

**"Yes… I wouldn't leave a child who is hated by his village in there," Cougar said comforting Naruto. **

**"Thank you," Naruto said as he rested on Cougar's shoulder as they walked out of the gate. **

**"Why don't you show yourself," Cougar said when they stepped outside of Konoha.**

**"Hoho so you're not that bad after all," a voice was heard before the owner became visible. **

**"Oji-san!" Naruto shouted mainly in shock.**

**"Who are you and what do you want?" Cougar asked immediately going into the defensive. **

**"Don't worry… I'm not here to take Naruto back seeing how he wants to leave this village so much… I'm just here to see you off," the hokage said as he brought out a huge scroll from his cape. "Take this with you… it belonged to his father so I think it would be best if he had it," Hokage said as he tossed Cougar the huge scroll.**

**"Thank you very much… but I'm confused if you have this much power how come you didn't protect Naruto?" Cougar asked trying to get some more information out of the man. **

**"Simply put I couldn't… I'm the leader of the village and I've done everything I could to let Naruto live a good life. Sadly though since I'm the leader the council watches me carefully so I couldn't take care of Naruto so I helped him indirectly as much as possible," Hokage said explaining the situation.**

**"I see… is there any reason why he is called demon and such?" Cougar asked.**

**"Yes… I think it is about time that Naruto heard about this also. You see 6 years ago a great fox demon showed up here and attacked Konoha for reasons unknown. It defeated many of our ninjas and took down one of the greatest ones in history… the Yondaime. He sacrificed himself to seal the demon inside Naruto to save the village… but sadly they only see Naruto as a demon and nothing more…" Hokage said with a sad voice a tear going down his eye. **

**"I see…" Cougar said as he too had a sad expression on his face.**

**"Does that mean I'm a demon?" Naruto asked in a small voice.**

**"NO!!! Never think like that… you are only it's container and nothing more," Hokage said in a forceful voice.**

**"I see… I understand," Naruto said in a happier voice, "At least I know why I was called demon and such,"**

**"You are really brave Naruto… I wish you two luck," Hokage said as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.**

**"We too should get going kid," Cougar said as he picked Naruto up and started to jump through the trees. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey Cougar Nii-san," Naruto said as they set up camp.

'Hmm… Nii-San? Where did that come from… oh yeah he doesn't have family, well I guess this works out for both of us,' "What is it Naruto?" Cougar asked while setting up some boundaries in the camp.

"I was wondering why your techniques were so different from the other ninjas?"

"Those were ninjas?" Cougar asked in surprise.

"Yes," Naruto replied as he gathered wood around the camp site.

"I see… so much different from our ninja class," Cougar said as he went out into the forest.

"Cougar Nii-san where are you going?"

"Don't worry I'll be back soon… just make sure nothing happens to the scroll or our camp," came Cougars voice from the forest.

"This sucks," Naruto said as he started to wait for Cougar. "Gah I'm so bored," Naruto said after waiting for only 5 minutes. "I wonder what's so important about that scroll," Naruto said as he went over to the huge scroll which seemed to be taller then him. "Heave ho," Naruto said as he lifted the scroll and dropped in onto the ground pushing it open.

"I'm glad I picked up how to read from oji-san," Naruto said as he looked inside of the scroll reading as much as he could. "Hmm… basic chakra molding book," Naruto read the scroll. "To unseal please apply some chakra," Naruto read slowly. "Chakra… what's chakra?" Naruto asked no one in particular.

"**Chakra is a force inside of you… you should be able to feel it inside of you then pull it out," a voice said in Naruto's mind.**

"Who's there?" Naruto asked as he looked around frantically. When nobody replied Naruto returned to the scroll and decided to do what the voice told him to do. Just like the voice said Naruto felt a force inside of him and began to pull it out. Once he did there was a pop and a book fell on his lap.

"I did it," Naruto said happily as he stared at the book on his lap. "Now to read this," Naruto said as he opened the book to read what was inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto are you still awake," Cougar asked as he came into the camp site with a dead deer on his back.

"Hai, Nii-san," Naruto replied as he stepped out to reveal himself to Cougar. "Nii-san look at what I can do," Naruto said as he formed a seal and concentrated. Soon a blue aura could be seen around Naruto radiating power, power that shouldn't be in the likes of a boy.

'Wow this kid is really something… the power he is radiating is stronger then most novices at level 10,' Cougar thought as he looked at Naruto in awe. "Hey Naruto how did you do that?" Cougar asked as Naruto stopped concentrating lowering the power level around him.

"I did what the book told me to do… although I can't seem to concentrate in one spot of my body for longer then 10 minutes," Naruto said as he put his head down in shame.

"Can I see the book Naruto?" Cougar asked which Naruto complied to immediately. "Basics to Chakra molding huh… I guess instead of mana this place must use chakra… whatever that is," Cougar said as he put the book aside and headed to the middle of the camp. "You hungry Naruto?" Cougar said only to see a drooling Naruto who slowly nodded his head. "Naruto can you bring the wood stack to the middle of the camp?" Cougar asked.

"Hai," Naruto said as he brought the wood stack that he had been gathering earlier over to the middle of the camp. "Nii-san how are you going to light it on fire?" Naruto asked as he looked at what Cougar began to do.

"Heh, watch and be amazed, Flaming Petals," Cougar shouted as he did a few hands signs too quick for Naruto to see. Soon a sakura petal was seen before a fire bolt hit the stack of wood effectively lighting it on fire.

"COOL!" Naruto shouted as he looked up to Cougar. "Are you going to teach me how to do that?" Naruto asked anticipation in his voice.

"Sure but right now lets talk about cooking then eating," Cougar said as he brought the deer over and skinned it before getting the meat out to eat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Naruto you full yet?" Cougar asked as he finished his portion of the meal.

"…"

"Naruto?"

"…snore,"

"Heh he's fast asleep… he is a kid after all, oh well I guess I should get to that book," Cougar said as he picked up Naruto and set him next to him. "This is going to be dull," Cougar said as he pulled out the book on chakra molding and started on page 1.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I see you're awake," Cougar said to Naruto who had just opened his eyes.

"Yup… so where are we going today Nii-san?" Naruto asked as he straightened himself out trying to get the wrinkles out of his clothes.

"Well I was thinking about training you more on chakra and possibly on mana use while we went down this road," Cougar said.

"Hai," Naruto said as he got ready to go again.

"Ok Naruto your assignment for today is to focus your chakra on different parts of your body… mainly your arms and legs," Cougar said as he packed up. "Since we are walking this should be considerably harder so if you can do this for 10 minutes while walking then you should be able to do it longer while not walking. To make things interesting though you have to alternate constantly between focusing chakra to your legs and arms every minute without stopping, of course I'll tell you when a minute is up so you don't need to worry about that,"

"Ehh… but that is too hard," Naruto began to whine.

"If you can't do this then I won't teach you how I lit the sticks on fire," Cougar said immediately shutting Naruto up. "Ok now that, that is settled let's continue on," Cougar said as they left camp with Naruto concentrating.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1 hour later.

"Nii-san I can do it perfectly now," Naruto said as he continued walking while molding chakra.

"Wow great job Naruto, that's really impressive for a kid like you…" Cougar said. 'He completed it faster then I did last night,' Cougar thought. "Well since you completed it we'll have to stop for the next part… although I could just teach you a bit on magic right now so we don't need to stop," Cougar said.

"MAGIC!" Naruto shouted which almost made Cougar go deaf.

"Alright Naruto, calm down," Cougar said as he tried to recall a good lesson with mana. "I guess this shouldn't really be thought until a job change but I hope it works," Cougar said as he thought of the new force and how similar it was to mana.

"Ok I got an exercise and hopefully it'll work. Just like how you found your chakra source yesterday I want you to focus. But this time go into your mind and try to find a pool of energy. It should feel more mental like then physical," Cougar said in a professional way.

"… so just find another energy source got it," Naruto said as he went to concentrating again.

'I wonder how long it'll take him to get to his mana pool… for novices and people in my world it seems to be instant but since he was raised here it might be different' Cougar thought as he watched Naruto concentrate.

With Naruto. Naruto found himself looking in his own body trying to find the energy source called mana. "Argh… where is it?" Naruto shouted in his own body as he walked through passages in his body.

"**Head toward my voice," a deep voice said in Naruto's body shocking him.**

"Hmm… I'm pretty sure the average person does not have a deep and sinister voice in but… it could be my conscious," Naruto said as he ran through the passageways to appear in a sewer like complex. "This is weird," Naruto said as he walked closer to where the voice had called to him.

"**Hello kit," the same voice said as Naruto reached the end of the passageway. **Naruto stared in awe as in front of him was a huge gate and a giant kitsune behind the gates looking at him.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"**You should already know that for yourself… I won't go into details right now but I believe what you are searching for is over there," Kyuubi said as he pointed to the right of the area. Over there was a weird crystal that kept on changing colors over and over again.**

"Is that my mana source?" Naruto asked as he went closer to the crystal.

"**Yes little Kit… that is your mana source although I did alter it a bit for you just like how I altered Cougar's chakra," Kyuubi said as he watched Naruto.**

"What do you mean by alter?" Naruto asked as he stepped closer to the crystal.

"**Well essentially you're not able to use mana and only chakra since you were born here on this world. Humans in this world have used chakra for such a long time that they have evolved in a way that they don't even have a mana source, the same goes for Cougar. Although since I'm in your body I altered your genetic structure a bit so you could tap into your mana source… although surprisingly you had some in you before I tampered with it," Kyuubi said trying to explain what was happening to Naruto as best as he could.**

"I see…" Naruto said while he only understood half of what Kyuubi said. "So how do I use this?" Naruto asked Kyuubi.

"**Simple just think you are pulling something out just like chakra only the source will be over here so pull the mana out from here," Kyuubi said as he watched Naruto attempt to do so.**

"It feels so good and peaceful," Naruto said as the crystal leaked a whitish substance which covered Naruto.

"**Wow you must be a prodigy or something to control your mana this well," Kyuubi said in shock as he saw the whitish substance around Naruto form an aura around him. "Usually when people first tap into their mana pool it will act violent or not respond at all… while you got it in your first try," **

"So that means I'm good right?!" Naruto said with a huge smile.

"**Don't let it get to your head… I won't have a cocky kid as my container I'll tell you," Kyuubi said before he realized he would have to explain some more.**

"**Gah… kid I know what you're going to ask so I'll just answer it right now. You remember what the Hokage told you about the Kyuubi right?" Kyuubi asked as he saw Naruto nod his head. "Well to make thing's simple I'm Kyuubi," Kyuubi said as he watched Naruto to see any expression.**

"K-Kyu-Kyuubi?!?!?" Naruto shouted as Kyuubi readied himself for some curses and some life story of how he was hated. "I see… well I can't really hate you since it wasn't you who was hurting me it was the villagers. Besides I'm out of the village now and I'm actually traveling with someone who is protecting me," Naruto said catching Kyuubi off guard.

"**You're not going blame me for what has happened in your life?" Kyuubi asked softly.**

"Why should I, I mean you're just stuck inside of me and it was the villager's fault for what they had done to me…" Naruto said as he remembered the beatings he had taken as a kid.

"**Thank you kit," Kyuubi said with a small tear going down his eye.**

"No problem… but why do you keep on calling me kit?" Naruto asked.

"**Well you act like kit and I personally never had time to raise a family so you're the closest thing I have to a kit… or in other words a son," Kyuubi said waiting for a reaction.**

"This has got to be the best year of my life," Naruto shouted. "First I get a brother who is nice and strong… and now I get a father," Naruto said with happiness.

"**I'm glad you think so too kit," Kyuubi said before he looked up then back at Naruto. "You should be going back now… and watch out," Kyuubi said before Naruto found himself fading away.**

"What did he mean by watch out…" Naruto said as he continued walking like before he went into his mind. "Ouch," Naruto shouted as he bumped a tree.

"So Naruto did you find it?" Cougar asked next to Naruto.

"Yup I did and I found myself a new Otou-san," Naruto shouted in glee.

"Hmm… that's good well we're almost in the next town so you should stop practicing for a while until we reach town," Cougar said as he pointed to the town a few miles ahead of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nii-chan what are we going to do here?" Naruto asked as he looked around in the crowded street.

"Well I was thinking about getting you some weights and also playing around for a while," Cougar said as he stared into the casino they just walked by.

"I see… Cougar Nii-chan do you have money though?" Naruto asked which made Cougar freeze in his tracks.

"Money… I completely forgot!" Cougar shouted in the middle of the street which attracted some attention.

"Don't worry nii-chan I have some money that oji-san has been giving me," Naruto said in his happy voice as he pulled out his faithful wallet Gamma-chan. "I've been saving up making gamma-chan this big," Naruto said as he showed Cougar his wallet.

"Hey Naruto let me use that money… I'll promise to get some more," Cougar said in a guilty voice.

"Sure," Naruto said completely oblivious of what Cougar was going to do.

"Now time to gamble," Cougar said as he grabbed Naruto's arm and led him into one of the gambling stores. "Hmm… blackjack I was always good at that," Cougar said as he sat at one side of a table waiting for another person to take the other sides. (A/N I barely know anything about gambling)

"I'll take you on sir," a voice said was a woman who looked in her 30's sat at the other end of the table. She had on a loose robe which showed at least a F-cup boobs, and on her forehead was a small purple diamond.

"Sure," Cougar said as he got ready to bet.

A/N: Well I decided to work on another fic because I was bored of writing the same things. Well anyway I haven't given up on the other fic's I've been writing so don't worry about that. I do know some characters are OOC like Kyuubi but hey this is a fanfic get used to it. The cross I got this from was Ragnarok Online which is one of my favorite games to play. I play on a private server called Gathering and currently have a level 227 ninja and a 254 sniper. O well I'll see how this one turns out Cya.


End file.
